lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Amandil
Amandil was the leader of the Faithful in Númenor, and came to be the eighteenth and last Lord of Andúnie. His life as Lord of Andúnie and as one of the Faithful sired the High Kings of Gondor and Arnor who preserved their ways through the Dúnedain of Middle-earth on up to Aragorn II Elessar. Elendil the Tall was his son, and Isildur his grandson. Biography In the youth of Amandil he had great friendship with Pharazôn who had kinship with him through his father's mother Inzilbêth. When Pharazôn married Tar-Míriel and he took the Scepter of Númenor he became corrupted by his father's counsel and Pharazôn and Amandil became estranged. Amandil, who was the leader of the Faithful in Númenor though not openly, supported the ban of the Valar and for the old traditions whereas Pharazôn followed the counsel of his father and that of his own will. Pharazôn deprived the Lords of Andúnië of their lordship due to their support of the old King Tar-Palantir and he commanded Amandil to dwell in Rómenna. Andúnië he took and made it to his chief harbour of his ships but he did not dismiss him from his council or in any other way molest him. In SA 3261, Pharazôn brought Sauron (who was disguised) to Númenor, and over the years became deceived by Sauron's lies. Eventually sensing the impending doom of Númenor, he urged his son Elendil not to interfere in the upcoming war, but to expect and prepare for a forced departure from the island. He himself decided to set sail for Valinor, there to plead with the Valar for forgiveness and mercy for the Númenórean people, since at least a few had remained faithful. He departed into the West either SA 3310''The History of Middle-earth,'' Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, VI: "The Tale of Years of the Second Age" and SA 3316''The History of Middle-earth,'' Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, VI: "The Tale of Years of the Second Age", just before the Great Armament was ready to launch in an attempt to reach Valinor and save Númenor. He set sail in a small ship with three servants dear to him (though no names are given for them) at night from Rómenna steering East, like it was his goal to reach Middle-earth, but soon he turned and journeyed into the West. He never returned, and was never heard from again. Whether Amandil's voyage was successful is unknown, but soon after the destruction of Númenor, a great wave carried Elendil's ships safely to Middle-earth, suggesting that his pleas were indeed heard.The Silmarillion, Akallabêth (The Downfall of Númenor) Etymology Amandil's name means "Lover of Aman" or perhaps "Devoted to Aman" in Quenya.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" Other versions of the legendarium In Tolkien's unfinished time-travel story "The Lost Road" Amandil has the name Valandil, "friend of Gods", which for a high court official in the later days of Pharazon would have been ill-favored. Tolkien's intentions for changing the name are unspecified. Translations ‎‎ References Category:Quenya words Category:Numenoreans Category:Lords of Andúnië Category:Elf friends Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth de:Amandil es:Amandil fr:Amandil it:Amandil pl:Amandil ru:Амандиль